Project Best party EVER! WOOH!
by gleeisruiningmylife
Summary: when school project turns to something not so innocent or..."when three drunk girls have nothing better to do than write KLAINE smut" rated  M for a reason :P


A/N: please note, that when we were writing this story, we were DRUNK! sorry for its sloppiness!

* * *

><p>„Hello, Blaine! Come in!"<p>

„Good afternoon, Mr. Hummel," answered Blain politely.

„Kurt is awaiting you. I´ll be leaving in a few minutes, so have a good time and behave good!

„Of course, Mr. Hummel, we´re gonna do our school project, not party," smiled Blaine innocently and walked upstairs. After he definitely heard the door shut, he smiled again and entered Kurt´s room.

"Hey!"

"Oh, you´re finally here. Put your stuff over there, I´ll get us some drink," said Kurt and left the room to bring the coke. Meanwhile, Blaine looked around and his eyes stopped at the Kurt´s laptop. He knew he shouldn´t have but…

He opened the last website Kurt was looking at.

"HOLLYSWEETHELL!" exclaimed Blaine shocked. He froze and stared. He was watching a very hot video of two men making love. He couldn´t believe and he wanted to know more.

Suddenly, Kurt appeared in the doors.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Blaine immediately closed the internet browser and flushed across his cheeks and looked at Kurt embarrassed.

"Nothing, I was looking for some information about our project. Let´s look at it together."

"Okay," said Kurt, but he didn´t understand why was Blaine acting so weird all at once.

Kurt sat down next to Blaine who was pretending to write something down. Kurt couldn´t stop staring at his friend and his strange behavior. Blaine was nervous and definitely not seemed to be in his skin.

"Is something wrong with you? You seem to be little jumpy."

"No, everything is fine," said Blaine crossing his legs feeling Kurt so close to him that he could feel the Kurt´s heat.

Suddenly Kurt knew what Blaine´s problem was. His skinny jeans were just too tight to hide it. Kurt and Blaine tried to focus on the project for a while, but they both knew they were just pretending work. They could feel the tension between them and none of them could hide it.

"Kurt, I´ve got to tell you something," started Blaine and bravely put his hand on Kurt´s thigh.

"Blaine, you don´t have to. I can clearly get it. I simply can´t hide it anymore…"

"Kurt," said Blaine and leaned to kiss him. Their lips touched. Kurt felt gentle shivers coming down his spine as Blaine´s tongue asked for permission to enter his mouth.

"Come on," drew out of Blaine´s lips when Kurt´s hand moved down too close to the aching arousal. Blaine groaned and pulled Kurt´s body closer to his.

"It seem too hot in there, doesn´t it," whispered Kurt silently and began to take Blaine´s shirt off.

"Take off your clothes, I need you to be naked!" ordered Blaine and Kurt did it.

Kurt bent down and started to unbutton Blaine´s slacks. Blaine moaned heavily with pleasure.

"Go on, don´t stop."

Kurt looked up and smiled. He exactly knew what Blaine wanted and he was gonna fulfill his friend´s wildest dreams. And he really liked what he saw after pulling Blaine´s trousers down.

"Omg, this is so beautiful! Can I pretend your dick is a microphone and I will sing you your favorite song?"

"What about "Lick it good and suck it right"?" suggested Blaine.

"Oh, I want to." The situation began to get really serious. The kisses were alternating with touches. Two bodies pressed together, grinding against each other and their hard cocks were more than just ready for what was about to come.

Blaine reached down and stroke Kurt´s cock. Kurt did the same, but his fingers didn´t stop at the top of that achingly hard thing, they were getting closer to the Blaine´s hole.

"Wait Kurt, we shouldn´t do this without some help," said Blaine.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kurt in misunderstanding.

"Don´t we have something like…. lube?"

"No, I´m sorry," answered Kurt sadly.

"I thought so, well, I´m prepared for every situation," said Blaine and took some lube and condoms out of his bag.

"Oh, the responsible one," Kurt smirked.

Blaine put some lube on his finger and Kurt watched him totally fascinated.

"Baby, get ready."

Blaine pulled one finger into him and Kurt hissed. The Blaine´s finger moved faster and faster, Blaine added the second finger and Kurt couldn´t stop screaming: "Oh, fuck me more, harder!"

Blaine was impatient. He pulled out his fingers and Kurt moaned: "I feel so empty without you. I need you."

"Fuck, fuck me more."

"Harder!"

"Ohmyfuckinggod! You´re so tight!"

"Blaine!"…

"Baby, I know. C´mon!"

…

Kurt felt Blaine´s hot come inside of him and he couldn´t help himself and he came into Blaine´s hand. They both breathed heavily. Two young men were lying on the floor entirely exhausted. After few minutes Blaine licked his hand and kissed Kurt letting him taste his own cum. They were cuddling for while and then Kurt looked deeply into Blaine´s eyes.

"Blaine, there is something I want to tell you… "

"I know Kurt. BEST PARTY EVER! WOOH!"

**_End_**


End file.
